The simulation incident
by AddiLion
Summary: during a simulation of her favorite game, five nights at freddys, a girl witnesses something. something not ment to be.
1. Chapter 1

She tromped through the glass doors into the department building. The lady at the front desk looked up from her book.

"Can i help you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Um... Yes... I have an appointment on floor 3." The girl shyly replied, shuffling her feet.

She climbed up the stairs to the room where a potbellied man stood waiting for her.

"For the simulation eh?" He asked.

The girl nodded.

"Right this way" the man stood up and lead the girl down the hallway.

"Ill take the payment now." The man held out his hand and the girl placed 120$ in it. She would later get it back if she survived.

She stepped through the doorway into the grimy room. An exact replica of the office from the game, down to the drawings and posters on the wall. The girl stared in amazement. She gently touched the cupcake sitting on the desk. After years of playing, reading fanfiction, drawing fanart, writing fanfiction, and blogging about this game, she was finally here!

The night started out with the phone call. The girl had memorized it years ago, so she mouthed along to the words. "And close the doors only if absolutely necessary!" The recording finished. It was 2 am. The had cut the hours down to half's to save time. So it had really been one hour.

The girl checked the cameras on a tablet. She saw that Bonnie was already moving around. She checked pirate cove out of habit. Luckily, no pirate was peeking out from the curtain.

The girl got up and looked out the doors. There was a Bonnie animatronic just out of sight from the door. It made no reaction. The girl realized that they couldn't fill the entire area with the whole restaurant so the cameras just showed everywhere. The Bonnie just came into view when the screen Bonnie came there too. The girl checked. Same with Chica.

She sat down in her chair and flipped up the tablet. Noticing that Bonnie was nowhere to be found. The girl put down the tablet and turned on the door light. Bonnie's face peered out. She slammed the door shut with a shriek. She checked Chica's door and found her with her face pressed against the window. The girl closed that door too.

At 67% and 5:47 am, the girl checked the cameras, fangirling. Finally! It had been 5 years since the game was released. The game makers had made a real edition in this room. Soon they would open an actual restaurant chain. The girl noticed a golden Freddy poster and squealed uncontrollably. She practically did a backflip. She took down the camera and the golden Freddy suit appeared. The girl got up and hugged the suit, feeling fur underneath her arms. Then putting up the camera knowing the limit of time. The suit had disappeared.

1 year later the girl stood outside the newly constructed restaurant. Every day she had donated money to make this dream come true. It was finally here. She opened the doors and was met with the new manager.

"Alright, thats all the animatronics"

He pointed to 4 wrapped bundles.

"What about golden Freddy?" The girl asked.

The manager looked confused.

"There is no golden Freddy. There was never golden Freddy. What are you talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

(This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but a lot of people have been confused by the ending. So, here we are.)

"What do you mean no golden Freddy?" The girl asked in surprise. "I saw him!"

"No you didn't. The game creator said not to put him in the sim" the manager replied, not looking up from his paper.

He tossed her a pink ceramic cupcake. "Here. Put this in the office would ya?"

The girl glared at him, but walked down the hallway. She narrowed her eyes at the 'lets party!' Poster as she passed it. The girl walked in the office and set down the cupcake, facing it towards the swivel chair. She sat in the chair and spun around in circles groaning. Why would no one believe her?

The doors slammed shut and the familiar high pitched giggle sounded. Startled, the girl spun to the front, where a golden suit laid. She quickly snapped some pictures on her phone for proof then looked away.

It didn't work. Only the camera tablet worked. She put down her phone as the golden face rushed up to her. Everything went black.

"Hey! You still in there?" The manager called. He looked into the room. No one was there. On a table a phone softly glowed. The manager picked it up. A golden Freddy suit was in the picture. It was taken a minute ago. The manager started to shake as he realized what happened.

The police came looking for the girl. She was found still alive in the backstage area, surrounded by golden fur.


End file.
